Life After Hogwarts
by JulzAndKate
Summary: Hi people! Julz here! This is my Harry and Ginny story of what I think happens after the war!R&R! Oh, by the way, I've gotten some hurtful comments about this story and it really made me upset. Don't you remember when you first started writing? Be nice!


Life After Hogwarts (Mostly Focusing on Harry and Ginny)

Hogwarts 1996  
It was 11:00 p.m. Harry was walking back from detention with Snape. The halls were silent and dark. It was eerie, walking through an old castle at night. The only sound was the sound of Harry's shoes across the wooden floor. Suddenly, he stopped. There were now pieces of shattered glass and a trail of blood on the floor. He followed the blood until he stopped 5 meters away from an unconscious girl with flaming red hair. Her whole body was dripping with scarlet blood. He leaned over her, took out his wand and muttered, "Ennerverate." With a jolt, Ginny sat up and squealed with pain.  
"HARRY!!" she yelled. She now had thick tears running down her face.  
"Ginny, what happened!?" Harry asked. His whole face was covered with concern. She let out a sob.  
"Dean! I- I- was trying to break (sniffle) up with him! And he said, 'NO. You're mine!' And I was saying, 'No! No Dean! It's over!' and he took his beer bottle and started hitting me with it!" She sobbed harder and Harry couldn't understand what she said next. Ginny's body was covered with deep gashes and blood was still seeping out of them. Harry took her hand.  
"It'll be alright Ginny. We're going to get you some help. Let me take you to the hospital wing." Harry said. Her hand was t rembling and she leaned forward so that her head was on Harry's shoulder. Her tears were falling onto his hand. She looked beautiful, he thought. He had never seen the hardheaded girl cry before but when she did, she was very pretty. NO, he thought. She's Ron's sister, she's Ron's sister, she's Ron's sister…  
"No! Harry! If you bring me to the hospital wing, they'll ask who did this to me! Then I'll have to tell them it was Dean! And then he'll get in trouble and he'll come and hurt me again! Please, Harry, just take me to the common room!" He didn't argue with the injured girl. So, he picked her up and carried her to the common room.  
"Wattlebird." Harry said to the Fat Lady, who just grunted as he had disturbed her sleep. He walked in to see Ron and Hermione holding hands in front of the fire. Hermione whirled around and blushed.  
"HARRY! We were just waiting for you and we realized Ginny was gone too so we thought we would wait for both of you and- OH MY GOD! GINNY!" She gasped and ran over. She started stroking Ginny's hair. Ron turned around and went very pale.  
"Ginny?!" He screamed. He rushed over to her as Harry laid her down on the couch in the common room. Hermione had run into the girls dormitory and came back with a wet towel. She started wiping away all the blood as Harry explained what happened to Ron and Hermione.=2 0When Harry had finished, Ron cracked his knuckles.  
"I'm SO getting Dean! The stupid drunk!" Hermione scowled.  
"RONALD. Haven't I taught you ANYTHING!?" Ron hung his head bashfully. When Ginny's wounds were clean, Harry tapped his wand and said, "Ferula" and watched Ginny's wounds get covered up with bandages. Harry was so worried about Ginny. His stomach felt cold and sick as he imagined the scene of how Ginny got hurt. He finally puckered up the courage and knelt down beside Ginny. He stroked her clammy head and Ginny opened her eyes. She looked at him with admiration and he returned her gaze with a smile of pure love. She giggled.  
"This is why I broke up with Dean." She whispered so that only Harry could hear. He looked so worried, she thought. But cute. He was wearing plain Muggle clothes tonight. His hair was rustled (as always) and his forehead was covered with beads of sweat and worry lines. His shirt was tussled and jeans were ripped. His trainers were untied. But the thing about him that made her heart pound was that his eyes were watering and a single tear ran down his cheek.  
Harry slid his hand under her head and lifted her head higher so that their eyes were on the same level. Hermione giggled and whispered to Ron, "Let's give them some time alone." Ron started sputtering but Hermione whispered urgently at him and pulled him out of the common room. More tears fell down H arry's face.  
"It hurts me as much as it hurts you to see you like this,"  
"I know Harry, I know,"  
"You know, ever since the beginning of the year I've started feeling jealous whenever I saw you with Dean," Harry explained. Ginny blushed. They were so close together that the tips of their noses were touching.  
"Kiss me, you fool." Ginny said. Harry kissed her with such lightness and tenderness that they both felt surges of excitement rush through their body. Harry leaned it more, deepening the kiss. Ginny grabbed his hair harder, trying to pull him closer than he already was. They pulled apart, unwillingly, just to breath. Harry climbed onto the couch next to Ginny, trying carefully not to hurt her delicate body. Their hands were intertwined and soon the two of them fell asleep.

THE NEXT WEEK  
"Oi! Harry!" Harry muttered something and turned over. He started snogging his pillow again. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
"Harry, if you're dreaming about snogging me then WAKE UP cause I'm right here." Harry jumped up and kiss her soft lips. An electric shock went through both of them.  
"Morning love." Ginny giggled.  
"Let's get to breakfast or else all the bacon will be gone!!" Ginny squealed. So he pulled on his robes and let Ginny drag him to the Great Hall. They sat across from R on and Hermione who were making out. Harry and Ginny chuckled.  
"I really do hope you two aren't sharing food in there." Harry said. The two quickly pulled apart and Ron blushed furiously.  
"I didn't even see you guys come in!" He said, while grabbing a piece of toast. Ginny rolled her eyes and threw her banana peel at Ron's face. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny started laughing as Ron blushed even more and hunched over his porridge.  
Harry threw his arm over Ginny's shoulder and kissed her cheek. Hermione looked pleased and Ron looked disgruntled.  
"I'm alright with you guys dating but please keep it out of my sight. I don't need to see my sister and best friend snogging." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"You know, Ron. Harry has to put up with his two best friends dating so you can put up with Ginny and Harry dating. So just get over it. You knew this would happen!" she blurted but then suddenly covered her mouth. Harry raised an eyebrow and Ginny looked furious.  
"Hermione, dear. Ron, dear brother. You two BOTH knew that we liked each other!?" Ginny yelled. Ron looked confused and looked at Hermione. Hermione started playing with her hair nervously.  
"Don't point fingers at me," Ron said. "I just knew that Ginny's fancied Harry since our first year!" They all looked at Hermione. She threw up her hands as a white flag.  
&n bsp;"Fine, fine! It was only me who knew! It was just SO obvious! I mean, Harry come on! You didn't even TRY to hide those looks when Ginny walked into the room or when she was kissing Dean. And Ginny, you've liked Harry for AGES! I couldn't think that you would just stop now!" Hermione finished. Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry was shaking with rage.  
"So if you KNEW, why didn't you try and set us up!?" Luckily, Hermione was saved by the bell because the bell for first class rang. She hopped up and sprinted out to Ancient Runes with Ron chasing after her.

Christmas 2000  
Harry and Ginny were visiting the Burrow for Christmas along with Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley children who had moved out.  
George was happily married to Angelina with their son Fred and a baby on the way. Bill was there with his wife Fleur and their children Victoire and Dominique. Percy and Audrey were there with their two daughters, Molly and Lucy. Charlie was there alone, for he never intends to get married (he likes being independent). Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were the only ones there unmarried and childless.  
Molly had cooked a fabulous meal that consisted of turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, gravy, peas, French onion soup, chicken soup, and all of Harry's favorite desserts. There was ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclair and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, and rice pudding. They all dug in. Harry never ate as much anymore because the Dursleys didn't starve him anymore.  
Harry and Ginny had moved into a cute little condo on the edge of Hogsmeade. They lived together for a few years and Ginny has been getting a little anxious. They've been together for three years and he still hasn't popped the question. Maybe the relationship isn't going anywhere! But Ginny wasn't going to think about it on Christmas night.  
After everyone had finished, Ginny started looking a bit pale and excused herself to the bathroom. After about 5 minutes, Harry went up to check on her. He heard violent retching. He demanded her to let him in and so she did. She was gasping for air as Harry flushed the puke down the toilet.  
"Is everything alright Ginny? Did you eat too much?" Harry asked. They both said down, leaning their back against the bathtub. She held his hand and shook her head. She smiled at him and whispered,  
"We're going to have a baby." Harry's eyes widened but he returned her smile. His eyes were now glistening with tears.  
"I'm going to be a daddy."  
"And I'm going to be a mummy." Harry glanced down at Ginny's stomach and felt stupid for not noticing the small but noticeable bump. He pressed his hands against it and felt a little heartbeat. Ha rry would now be able to give his child the childhood he never had. Ginny broke the silence.  
"We should go down now and tell everyone." So he took her hand and walked into the living room, where everyone was talking and laughing. When they entered the room, everyone's face turned from happy to worry. Molly rushed over.  
"Is everything all right Ginny dear?" Harry smiled and said,  
"Yes, Ginny just had a little stomach problem." Everyone looked confused but only Hermione's eyes flashed to Ginny's stomach.  
"OH!" she cried and leapt up to hug Ginny and Harry. "Congratulations!" Ginny nodded.  
"Everyone, Harry and I are going to be parents!" Everyone cheered and clapped and hugged the two. Molly squealed with delight.  
"MORE GRANDCHILDREN! EEP!" After everyone calmed down, Harry had something else to say.  
"Well, I guess if we're going to have a child I should ask this question." He knelt down on one knew and pulled out a purple leather box.  
"Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful goblin made sapphire ring with Ginny's name written across the back of it.  
"Yes."

October 2008  
"James! Albus!" Harry Potter yelled. He heard two pairs of stomping feet run down the stairs.  
James Sirius Potter wa s Harry and Ginny's eldest son. He was four years old but very bright. Albus Severus Potter was Harry and Ginny's middle child and he was two years old and reminded Harry a lot of himself.  
Only about a month ago had they brought another life into their loving family. Lily Luna Potter was their youngest child and an infant.  
"DADDY! ALBUS ATE MY RED CRAYON!" James screamed as the two little boys ran into the kitchen. Albus giggled, burped and said,  
"I did nawt, Dadda." Harry picked up Albus, sat him on the counter and cast a Revealing Charm on Albus' stomach. Suddenly, Harry was able to see what Albus ate in the last twenty-four hours. Sure, enough there was a red crayon in there. Harry closed the x-ray and cast a vanishing charm on the crayon so that Albus wouldn't get sick. Harry sighed.  
"Albus, no more eating crayons. They can make you VERY VERY sick. Now come to the table. Breakfast is ready." Ginny walked into the dining room of number 4, Grimmauld Place. She looked lovely today. She had a little sundress on, which fit around her slowly shrinking stomach. She had a bright yellow headband and yellow flats on. Her flaming red hair was draped on her shoulders. In her arms was Lily, who was playing with a strand of her hair.  
"What's the racket? You woke Lily up." Ginny inquired while walking over to Harry. She gave him a kiss hello and grabbed a cup of coffee.  
"Albus ate another crayon." Harry said. Albus giggled and James burst into tears.  
"I WANT MY CRAYON BACK!" he shrieked. Lily started sobbing and screaming because she was unhappy and hungry. Albus, who was scared of loud noises, broke into tears too. Ginny and Harry cast a nervous glance at each other. Never had they had all three of their children cry. It was hard enough getting one to stop crying. They sighed and toughened up. Harry went to Albus and James while Ginny cradled Lily. After about forty-five minutes, all of them were quiet, sniffling, and sipping on milk. Harry grinned and looked at the clock. 10:45. He was late for work.  
"GOTTA GO! HAVE A NICE DAY!" he kissed Ginny, Lily, Albus, and James and apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

September 2017  
James was now thirteen years old. He is entering his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He reminded Harry much of his father. James strutted around with his posse and was king of practical jokes (he succeeded Fred and George).  
Albus was eleven and entering his first year at Hogwarts. He was very nervous but excited at the same time.  
Lily, who was nine now, was hysterical crying, begging her parents to let her go on the train. They refused b ecause she had to wait two more years.  
James had run over to his friends and started talking about the girls they had crushes on. The rest of the Potter family went searching for Ron and Hermione Weasley and their two children, Rose and Hugo.  
Rose, like Albus, was just starting Hogwarts. Just like her mother, Rose was very smart. She had already memorized all her books.  
Hugo, like Lily, is nine as well. He had tears running down his face, too.  
"Dadda!" he squealed. Ron huffed and lifted him up.  
"Hugo, we talked about this. You have to be patient! You have two more years just like Lily!" Ron put him down and smiled at Harry. They shook hands and hugged.  
"How ya doin, mate?"  
"Not too shabby, Ron. You?"  
"Not too bad. Just got my drivers license the other day," Ron lowered his voice. "I Confundded him though." The two best friends started hysterical laughing. Harry hugged Hermione.  
"Hey 'Mione! How've you been?"  
"Oh, so magnificent! I put in another request to make S.P.E.W. an official part of the Ministry!" Harry held back laughter.  
"Good luck with that!" Hermione and Ginny greeted each other and gossiped about what they had read in Witch Weekly. All the children were laughing and talking. The Hogwarts Train blew its horn. James shouted a good-bye and ran onto the train with his friends. Rose and Albus were hesitant. Harry bent down.  
"You'll be alright, Albus. No matter what house you're in, your mother and I will still love you. We'll miss you terribly but Hogwarts is your home now. You'll make new friends and have fantastic classes. You'll love it, trust me." He hugged his son tightly and Ginny kissed his head.  
"We'll see you at Christmas!" Ron nudged Harry and pointed over to someone. It was Draco Malfoy, his wife Astoria, and his son Scorpius. Draco caught eye contact with the two and nodded. They nodded back.  
"Rose, beat him in every test and don't get too friendly with him." Ron sneered .Rose pouted and muttered, "But he's cute."  
"Off you go then," Hermione said. Rose and Albus shuffled onto the train. Albus looked back and smiled. Harry and Ginny waved, then held hands. Scorpius ran onto the train and engaged himself in a conversation with Rose and Albus. Draco sauntered over.  
"Well, well, well. It's Potter and the Weasel," he slurred. Ron rubbed his knuckles.  
"We don't want to be uncivilized in public do we, ferret?" Draco blushed.  
"Listen, if our=2 0kids end up becoming friend we need to set our differences aside. Alright?" Harry asked. They all nodded. They then watched the train holding their children drive away from Platform 9 ¾ .

Harry, Ginny, and Lily had stayed over Ron and Hermione's house. The next day, Harry and Ginny received a letter from Albus.

Dear Mum and Dad,  
Last night I was sorted into Gryffindor! I was so very happy to be with James, although I think he wasn't too thrilled about having me around a lot. Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw but that's alright. We received our schedules last night and we have most of our classes together. Actually all of them except for Transfiguration, I have that with the Hufflepuffs. Our new friend Scorpius Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor too! (At this, Ginny and Harry gasped) We share a dorm and everything! But I think Rose has taken a liking to him. She blushes every time she sees him.  
I'm sorry but I must go.  
Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, and Professor Longbottom all say hello! Oh and Hagrid told me to tell you that Witherwings died. Who's Witherwings? I love you!  
Love always,  
Albus  
Ginny was crying.  
"My baby! He's alright!" Harry held her hand.  
"Our baby.

June 2027  
"HOLD HIM BACK, HARRY! HOLD HIM BACK!" Hermione and Ginny screamed. Hermione, Ginny, Hugo, Albus, Lily, and James were all holding Ron back from hurling at Scorpius Malfoy. Harry started pushing him from his chest.  
"Gerroff me! My daughter… with a Malfoy… DISGRACED! Pure filth they are!" Ron muttered.  
Rose Weasley had started dating Scorpius in her third year at Hogwarts. She graduated three years ago, alongside Scorpius and Albus who were best friends. Rose had just announced that the two were getting married. Everyone had been thrilled. All except Ron and Albus. Rose was clutching nervously onto Scorpius' arm.  
"RONALD! RONALD!" Hermione was screaming. After about an hour of holding down a fidgeting Ron, he calmed down. They cautiously let go of him. He sat down and took a sip of tea. Ron glared at Scorpius and put his teacup down. Suddenly, he grabbed his wand, aimed at Scorpius and yelled, "LEVICORPUS!" With a flash of white, Scorpius was hanging upside down by his ankles, screaming.  
"DADDY! PUT HIM DOWN!" Rose sobbed.  
"Ronald! That's ENOUGH!" Hermione screamed. Harry took out his wand, took Scorpius down, and pulled Ron out of the room. Harry rubbed his head and glared at Ron.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ron sunk into his chair.  
"Mate, you don't know what it's like! Just think! Your little girl getting MARRIED!" Harry thought of Lily telling him that she was getting married. He shivered.  
"Ron, I know. I know it's a lot to handle BUT you can't get angry and start hexing your future son-in-law," Ron flinched at the word. "Your Rose is growing up and making her own decisions. I know she'll always be your little girl but she's growing up and you have to let her go, Ron." Harry finished. Ron huffed and said,  
"You're right, mate. I've just gotta suck it up and take it like a man." And with that, he struts out. Harry sat down in a squishy chair and closed his eyes but snapped them back open when he heard the door creak. Albus was standing in the doorway, his wide emerald eyes sparkling with tears.  
"Oh, I thought the room was empty," he muttered. "I'll just go…"  
"Albus, wait." Harry called out. "Talk to me. What's up?" Albus sighed and sat down next to his aging father. He put his head in his palms.  
"The love of my life is marrying my cousin," he moaned. He stood up and walked out of the room before Harry could say a word.  
&nb sp; They never saw him again.

July 2065  
Harry Potter, 85, was lying in hospital in St. Mungo's for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He had multiple IVs hooked up to him. His family was squished in the small room and they were all crying.  
His wife, Ginny Weasley. She had given him three beautiful children. Their middle child, Albus Severus, disappeared 38 years ago. She was kneeling down next to him whispering in his ear, "Don't die Harry! Please don't leave me."  
His eldest son, James Sirius Potter, was sitting down in an armchair whispering to his wife, Francesca. His infant daughter, Harper, was sleeping in his arms.  
His daughter, Lily Luna Potter was lying in the bed with her father. Lily's adopted son, Marcus, was sleeping in Harry's godson's arms.  
Harry's godson, Teddy Remus Lupin, was sitting on the floor with Lily's child.  
Ron and Hermione, his brother and sister in laws who were also his best friends, were quietly sobbing in the corner.  
Rose and Scorpio Malfoy were standing over Harry's bed. Rose had her head buried in Scorpio's neckline.  
The rest of Harry's family was in the waiting room. If they had all been in the room, it would be a SERIOUS fire hazard.  
A nurse walked in a nd looked around sadly.  
"I'm sorry everyone but y'all are gonna have to leave," she announced. "Except the spouse and children." Everyone left but Ginny, James, and Lily stayed in the room. Harry's eyes flitted open. He was very weak and tired. He was skinnier than he had ever been all his life. His skin was sagging and his ribs were visible.  
"Ginny…" he wheezed. The nurse stuck her head in the room and said,  
"Mr. Potter," she said. "You have another visitor." She opened the door and a man with a bushy beard and a dirty face walked in.  
"Dad?" the man said. Ginny shrieked.  
"ALBUS! OHMYGOSH IT'S ALBUS!" After being showered with hugs and kisses, Albus was released.  
"I've been traveling the world and I had some resources who kept me up to date with my family. One of them informed me that dad was in the hospital so I apparated here." He explained.  
"Albus… son… come here," Harry beckoned him closer. Albus leaned forward. "I've been thinking about what you said, the day you (cough) left us," Harry  
whispered. "And I wanted to ask you, was the love of your life Scorpius?" Albus nodded and Harry closed his eyes.  
"I want to go to sleep now." Harry announced . He closed his eyes and his pulse stopped. Ginny sobbed.  
"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!" she shouted. The Potters were now sobbing over a dead man's body.

Harry Potter was dead.


End file.
